prime_world_defenders_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Dryad
The most dangerous force in this world, - Nature, - always picks Dryad's side. Increases damage dealt by Hornet Hive, Prime Thistle and Totem Bane by 10–27.79%. Role: nature Biography Sun shined on a small grove right in the heart of the forest. At first glance, there was nothing extraordinary about it: a few trees, a Prime wellspring… quite a usual picture for all forests in this area. However, there was one special tree in this grove growing next to the wellspring standing out from the rest ones. It felt like it was spreading a magical aura of calmness and warmth. Even the scariest monsters acted nice around it and ferocious Leshiye turned into cute animals next to it. Dryad, one of the last daughters of the forest who survived the great cataclysm, lived in this Tree. Growing up in such a distant and uninhabited place, Dryad was a curious creature, who desired passionately to learn more about the world. Each year the estrangement of her grove made her sadder and sadder. She knew about the world outside the forest she grew in from the words of her only friend, who came to visit her occasionally. That was a tiny old man, who looked absolutely inoffensive and defenceless on the outside, but Dryad knew that there was some mysterious might in this man, which felt familiar to the energy circulating from the Prime wellspring next to her. His stories about the world beyond the crowns of the trees made Dryad excited and inflamed a strong desire for adventures in her soul. She wanted to see everything she was told of with her very own eyes so much: majestic Castles and their proud inhabitants, huge cities in which life was boiling! It was all so exciting to see! Unfortunately, she was inseparable from the tree she grew from, and she could not leave the forest. The old man taught her a spell which allowed her to create special spirits and see with their eyes. But it was absolutely not the same with going on a true adventure on your own. For a long time, Dryad begged her friend to think of something that will allow her to leave the tree and travel around the world. Last time she saw him, he finally said that he found a recipe of a potion which could help her. It was a very dangerous remedy and some time was needed to prepare it, but the most important fact was that Dryad’s dream could finally come true soon! Days gathered in weeks, weeks - in months, yet the old man did not come to the forest. Dryad had almost lost her hope, when she heard a quiet crunch of branches on the edge of the grove - the long-awaited guest had finally arrived! The old man did not leave her alone, and judging by the smile on his face, he brought in some good news. Even though making the potion took a long time, that was the day when Dryad’s dreams could come true. The old man tilted the flask with a greenish potion over her roots and Dryad stood still in excitement. The first drops were falling down, and each of them brought pain to her, but it was a small price for fulfilling a dream. Dryad did not pay any attention to unpleasant sensations. With each second, the pain became more and more terrible. When it became unbearable, Dryad lost her conscious. When she woke up, the first thing she felt was a tree she grew in touching her with its branch. Everything worked out! The potion did what it was supposed to do, and she finally became free. The whole world was waiting for her, and Dryad felt the same power, that circulated around the Prime wellspring and the old man, inside her. Dryad’s path drew her to the Castle. She dreamt to see it for so long! Soon enough, she will make new friends among the other Heroes and see the beauty of all corners of Praya with her very own eyes. ru:Дриада Category:Heroes Category:Rare